也斯達山 X 亞琦莎以倩琪 (中文)
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: 自從黑暗大法師被打敗後，他們遇上了一個神秘、帶特異功能的人，他在學院就讀。但遠處尚有些強大黑暗勢力，究竟他們準備好沒帶？拭目以待吧。
1. 第一章：序章

也斯達的視覺

我向下望著新童實野市的牌，再向上望到所有事物都十分實實。有一大群人在火車站，躁音使我動彈不得，我試著帶著裝滿書本的背包離開，然後我試著找那間我將寄宿一年的房子，那是我父母買給我的。到達後，我目瞪口呆，因為這房子大得超過我所想像，入面有一個決鬥場、一個書房，我悶了還可在休閒場所玩樂，這房子大得像個豪宅。

一天後，我從大床上醒來，其實我還沒高到需要睡在這床上。刷牙後我吃了早餐，更衣後便拿了我的必需品-鉛筆和筆記本，或許我要帶決鬥機，但我不太肯定。最後我還是取走了它回校，不過我完全不知道學校在那兒，它叫做決鬥學院。我終於找到了。進到學院我見到很多人，但不及火車站那麼多人，學校也算大。我然後快跑，找我的班房，可是我撞到了一個藍髮、紮馬尾辮的小孩，我立即道歉，他卻怒目相向，像想打我。有個與這小孩像相一樣的女生來了，她紮兩條馬尾辮，說：「路亞，你在幹甚麼？」他指著我說：「路卡，他撞到我！ 」我說：「我道了歉！」路卡過來對我說：「對不起，我弟弟對你不好，他剛輸了場決鬥。」路亞說：「不要跟他說！」他指著我問：「不如決鬥吧！」他得戚笑著，像他會贏一樣。路卡走過來說：「別再丟臉！」他跟他的姐姐說：「我不會輸給他！」路卡說：「我未曾在學校見過這人。」路亞測量我一番說：「他不像那麼差勁。」再說：「新人，怎樣？」我笑一笑，拿出決鬥機，但這部不是普通的款色，我要用雙手連著它。他再得意的笑著，問我：「你可怎樣決鬥？」我然後升起，雙腳交差，不需用雙手便可立即取出五張卡。我懂得神通力，他停下來望著我，四圍其他人也是。我問：「我先出卡還是你先？」他便由害怕地望著我，變得有決心。

亞琦莎視覺

今天絕對是有點不同，但也不太難應付，感覺像對我太簡單了。我走出外呼吸新鮮空氣。我望著遠方，想起那時人們稱我為「黑玫瑰女巫」，那不是開心的時間，別人對我也不同。我突然聽到一些聲音，見到些煙霧，我立即衝上前，發現只是一場普通不過的決鬥。但我感覺我被牽引到這場決鬥，路亞正在跟一個在空中漂浮的人決鬥，他的牌也在漂浮。我在想他是誰呢，像我一樣懂得神通力。我立即走上決鬥場前，路亞在用變形鬥士牌組，但另一個人所用的我沒辦法見過，十分有趣和特別。

也斯達的視覺

生命點數跌至零，他倒下了因為神通力決鬥者使到那場決鬥很真實和恐怖。路卡走向路亞後說：「你還好嗎？」那女孩從樓梯走下來，走向路卡和我說：「你是個神通力決鬥者嗎？」我點頭後說：「對，你名字叫？」她望著地板後望著我：「我，我的名字叫亞琦莎，你叫？」「我叫也斯達。他還好嗎？我很不好意思，如果我太盡力決鬥。」她走向路亞，看看他擦損我膝蓋。

下課後我自己離校，聽到有人說：「嘿，也斯達！」我望向後，原來是亞琦莎、路亞、路卡和某個牽著囚犯標籤的人，但我不介意。他們走向我，路亞說：「嘿，不好意思，我要來問我們是朋友嗎？」伸出手臂，向下望，我握了手後說可以。他抬頭，笑了笑。


	2. 第2章真相

Yashida POV

握手后，我们进行了更为正确的介绍。 "嘿，我是Ruka，这是我的孪生兄弟Rua。"我笑了起来，说："我的名字叫雅希达。"而且我以为自己这两个看起来是相似的。然后，我和另一个孩子，我转过身来，女孩的名字叫Akiza，我挥了挥手，她做了，而另一个孩子只是盯着我，他身上带着黄色条纹的深蓝色的头发，然后说："这是谁？然后她转向小孩，他说："我是Yusei fudo。"当他伸出手，然后我摇了摇头，Rua向我飞来，并说："我从来没有见过这些卡，在他们之前呢？当他盯着我的甲板的口袋里，然后对他说："你想看看他们吗？然后他点了点头，然后把他们从我的口袋里拿出来，向他们显示出来，然后把他们从我手里拿出来，然后她的妹妹把他敲在头上，然后说："不要粗鲁地把他们给他回去吗？他给了他们，然后抓住他们，但一阵风吹过了整个场地的卡片，然后我用我的精神力量收集所有的东西，但一个抓住了所有的眼睛，我知道是什么。然后他说："那是什么？"当他指着支票前面显示的卡片，他对我说："我不明白，这不是我所知道的一种语言。"他说我觉得有点恶心，然后Akiza说："我听说过这张卡。"当她说左臂有一个黄色的光芒，然后Akiza说："你的手怎么了？然后，我开始全身心投入汗水，开始冲刺到学校的入口处逃跑。

Akiza POV

我不知道是什么让他跑到自己身边，然后Yusei说："呃，怎么了？然后，我说有一些关于他的东西让我有点担心，然后我解释说，我们需要找到他，因为我感觉到有些事情会发生在他身上。 我们去寻找他已经很黑了，所以我们看不到我们分手了，我和鲁卡一路走来，而尤西和鲁阿又走了一步。我担心他会在哪里继续在我的头上重复，然后Ruka看着我，然后她说："我知道你为什么感到担心，我觉得同样的，就像我知道为什么，但我只是可以不要把手指放在上面。"突然间，手臂轻轻松开，我们的签名者的痕迹也减轻了，我们也看到天空中的东西是一个深黄金色的黄色和我，而Ruka知道是yashida。

Yashida POV

我失去了，我从来没有失去过，似乎是真实的，我不能忍受痛苦，我晕倒了。然后，我在一座巨大的建筑中醒来，不是不是我的房子似乎是一个不同的，因为在外面有一个游泳池，而我的并不是那样的花哨。然后我看到我的东西放在桌子上，然后站起来抓住我的东西，我听到门打开，这是Akiza，她看到我站着要走了，她说要等待。它还是黑暗的，所以我很明白为什么她不会让我出去，但我甚至不知道我到达这里，然后对她说"发生了什么，为什么我在这里？然后，她告诉我，我无意识的时候，我记得发生了什么事情，我在一个斗篷的一个人的决斗中失败了，然后我找到了好的卡，一旦我终于找到了我，然后叹了一口气，然后我看着Akiza，正在以有意思的方式看着我，并说："你的手臂为什么变黄了？然后我看着我的右臂，没有什么在那里，我说："我不能说抱歉。然后我又看着地板，然后我感觉到触摸我的手，这是Akiza。她说："那那张卡呢？"然后我想知道她是什么意思，然后我记得，然后我说："哦，你是这个意思。当我从我手中拿出卡片时，她看着它，看着我，想知道。我看到她的关切，然后她说："你为什么跑？然后我深呼吸，并解释为什么她然后试图通过她的头认为，她看到她集中精神，然后试图弄清楚我所说的"所以你把这张卡在一个金字塔，你发现这张卡在金字塔内你的手臂上有一个神秘的黄色的眼睛 - "她然后看着我说，"你在假期去了吗？然后我说："是的，当我很小的时候，当我发生这样的事情时，我是5岁。"

Akiza POV

我只是试图把这一切都放在我身上，然后说："嘿，我有一样的标记。"然后他看着我，然后向他显示了我的标记的地方，我还向他显示了一张似乎与他相似的卡片，并说："我是一个像你一样的歌手"。然后他看着我，笑着说他明白我的意思。然后突然门开了一下，这是Rua和Ruka，他们以为他们是谨慎的，但是我用一种方式挥舞着我的手，当他们坐在旁边的yashida旁边，他们看到卡，他们说yashida当他终于来了，他的形状不好，他们真的伤害了他，我不知道为什么，但如果它像我们一样，我认为他正在被猎杀，就像我们和黑人签约者一样。

一旦他终于来了，他就绊倒了，但是我帮助他起床，我们然后走出去。我们在聊一会儿，然后他看着我，让我感到内心紧张，然后向我展示了那个有着神秘黄色光芒的手臂，然后照亮了一盏灯，看起来像是一只眼睛，他似乎是一个尾巴，然后他说："这是'的眼睛，这意味着它有好运气，还有两个人有这些符号，但其中一个看起来相似，但不是有一个人的眼睛可爱的"给了你保护，另一个人有一个叫"安赫"的东西，给你生命。"之后他低头看着他正在哭。然后我仔细地说："那么他们发生了什么事，你说他们有他们，但发生了什么呢？"然后他深吸了一口气，并说："我打架的人们，你们知道杀死了他们，我的兄弟们。然后他开始哭泣，然后他的手我然后试图安慰他，但他转过身去试图进入公寓，但绊倒试图进入我感到遗憾的地方，但我认为最好给他一些空间。


	3. 第3章决斗!

Yashida POV

几天过去，当我每次进入学院时都告诉别人，我进去就像我是一个如此沮丧的僵尸，人们在学院注意到这一点，他们在正常的学院里一直没有像往常一样思考。每次进入学院时，我都看到Akiza看起来很有趣，有时候会来到我身边，但是不说话，只是关心。但有一天，她确实说了一句话，就是说我要去找我的地方给我一些支持，我低下头，Rua和Ruka点点头，暗示说他们也想走了，我只是叹了口气，点点头，他们都很开心，但被压制它和Akiza然后说："你和你的兄弟做什么是有趣的，我们可以做到吗？我抬头望着天空，说道："我们一直在努力，真是太好了，看看谁是最好的。"我以为自己为什么这样说，这让我感觉如此平静，而且我可以和其他任何人一起聊天。她看着我微笑，我微笑一点，但不是那么大，所以Rua或Ruka，但只有她能看到它，然后她说："好吧，为什么我们没有决斗？那么Rua和Ruka转过头来看我们两个，我点了点头，他们鼓掌，Rua说："我们该怎么做我的地方。"我说"为什么不是我的"。

一旦我们在我的地方，他们感到惊讶，他们评论说，就像我的豪宅就像我第一次在这里说的，我说"甚至有一个决斗体育场"。他们都抬头看着我，惊讶地看着他。他惊奇地跳起来，然后说："来吧，我告诉你在哪里。"

Akiza POV

我很惊讶，他有这个甚至更多，即使他不说他的父母在我心中是奇怪的。当我们下来的时候，有很多古老的文物，还有一个玻璃盒，它把两个看起来是对决的盘子，但是它全部被打破，被打碎，但是一个象征着他的标记，并且有一个什么似乎是一个十字架，但顶部有一个循环刻在磁盘。我转过身来，他看到我看着他们，Rua和Ruka也过来看看。然后我说："这些你兄弟的决斗盘"。他只是点了点头，在我看来，我感到非常抱歉。但后来他笑了起来，让我觉得有点快乐，他说："你三点反对我呢？然后，我看着他有点震惊，为什么要再三to again我们三个。然后我转向Rua，他似乎很痛苦，但是当他的妹妹说如果他还好，他点了点头，只是想自己，如果他真的没事。然后他把我们带到了竞技场，他按下一个杠杆，把我们抬上这个令人难以置信的豪宅的后花园。

然后他说，"你准备好决斗，我需要有12000 lp，但要有点公平。"我点了点头，Ruka也是这样，但是Rua看起来有点眩晕，就像他在恍惚中一样，但是他apped了出来，给了Ruka一个竖起大拇指的东西。然后他举起手来，我甚至没有注意到他有一个手套，然后突然一个对决的盘子飞过并附着在他身上，与这件事情中的文物完全一样，除了这个人有相同的标志当他手臂上的黄色光芒照亮时，我们都说了决斗。我们都拿出5张牌，首先是放下一张我以前没看过的牌，他说："这是一个技巧娴熟的白魔法师，我会用一个法术卡黑色的吊坠，把我的怪物500 Atk和我的怪物的效果激活，当场上有一个咒语，它会给我一个令牌，我把一张牌面朝下，结束我的回合。然后是Ruka的轮到谁放下阳光独角兽，然后我看到yashida假笑，他激活了他的陷阱"陷阱"，他解释说，有一个怪物1000或更多的atk，然后他摧毁它，她看起来很激动，她只是把两张牌正面朝下，她激活了光芒的剑，使得他的怪物不得不进入三回合，轮到她，这是Rua轮到的。

几乎结束了我的玫瑰龙，但是yashida仍然有9000 lp，有三个怪物他有两个令牌和一个电动病毒，他说"怪物效应激活，让我控制一条龙，我选择黑玫瑰龙，而我一直在等待正确的时间召唤我，我牺牲了三个令牌，以及巨大而强大的龙之龙，其效果意味着所有的卡片和效果都无法激活，我向他表示敬意，放弃了我的生命只有2000磅，我用了另外1000磅来攻击网龙龙飞龙。一阵光线在网络龙上射击，这是一场巨大的爆炸，我觉得这个地方震动了，我对他的攻击感到有点紧张，我甚至表现出我的紧张，因为他有我的龙，但生命中的点ra的翅膀龙在8000 Atk和def点我不能击败，黑玫瑰龙完成Ruka和


	4. 第4章我是一個簽名者！

Rua POV

嗯...你好我說完全是黑暗，然後突然我降落在一個沙漠裡，我站起身來，環顧四周，除了沙子和清澈的陽光，我隨即爬上了沙丘，發現金字塔，有三個人遠離我，想到自己在哪裡。

然後突然間我進了一個金字塔，然後我看到了金字塔內的兩個神秘的人物。我確定沒有人看到我，但那神秘的人物走進走廊，我跟著他們談論一些關於遺物的事情，然後我看到一個人的手臂上有一個標記，就是在他的左臂上，另一個有一個在他的背上，看起來像一個ankh像yashida告訴我們，當他解釋他的 - 。然後我記得他的兄弟有這些痕跡。

一旦他們停下來，我看著風景，沒有他們知道我看到很多寶藏，然後看到他們看著平板電腦，有三個我試圖看圖像，有一個有確切的卡作為yashida的我想知道他的兄弟在這個金字塔上做什麼？

Akiza POV

我們都在醫院等待醫生出來，但隨著時間的流逝，他們在病人的翅膀裡。我看著左邊誰是魯卡還在哭泣的眼睛，我試圖安慰她，我把我的左手圍繞著她，並試圖保證他沒事。然後我直視前方，yashida只是靠在牆上看著病人的翅膀。我徘徊了什麼讓他如此專注，然後醫生出來，他說："他現在很穩定，但我不知道他是否會醒來，他還在昏迷，但手臂上有一個奇怪的痕跡看起來像一隻眼睛，在那個時候，yashida抬頭看著醫生，我轉身看著他，他看起來像是很驚訝，看起來像Rua已經成為一個簽名的願望，但是什麼是yashida的簽名者他是什麼目的？然後我聽到我們可以進入房間，我們都做，然後我們看到Rua綁在機器上，一個呼吸器和他的決鬥甲板在他附近，然後突然間，當醫生離開那裡，我是一個閃光，他的甲板閃耀，有一張卡片出現在甲板的頂部，而yashida看著他是什麼，然後放置它，使我可以看到，Ruka看到它是用與他的卡相同的語言寫的，所以我們不能做出來是什麼

Yashida POV

這是天空之龍，當然不知如何，於是我拿起來說："這是埃及三大神之一的天空龍。 Akiza看著它不可信，Ruka只是看著她的哥哥，她只是哭了起來。然後我走到她面前說："別擔心他只是睡覺了"，然後我把我的袖子拉起來，然後把手放在頭上，然後開始發光，然後開始移動他睜開眼睛一點點，他的妹妹馬上開始擁抱他，並說："我很高興你的活著！"他的弟弟試圖弄清楚他在哪裡，四處看著，然後回頭看著她的妹妹，說我在哪裡，她微笑著說，"你在醫院"。然後他抬頭看著我說："我看見你的兄弟在視野中。我然後跪下來說："你被選中拿著古代簽名者的標記，並且拿出這張卡片。"當我向他展示了Slifer的天龍龍卡，然後看著它，看著他的手臂，我可以看到他很痛苦，很明顯他在左手上有他的"Horus"的眼睛，然後他把手放在頭上，他的眼睛疼痛地說，他說："我記得我們有決鬥，我又失去了。"當他慢慢地進了床，他說他是怎麼做的，然後說他做得很好。然後醫生來了，堅持說我們都休息了，所以我們都休息了，所以我們都出來了，然後關上了他後面的門，當我低下頭的時候，我們出去了。魯卡還在哭著和她哥哥在一起，我說我們應該回到我家，離這裡更近。

然後我們進了房子，我把Ruka放在客床之一，Akiza正在門口看著左手靠在門上，我想知道她在想什麼，然後我們出門關上門，我們去了進入客廳，無論我們走到哪裡，我們坐下來，然後說"魯阿有這些願景嗎？我然後聳聳肩說，他必須被神所選擇。然後，她低頭看著Rua，感到非常擔心Rua，我過來，把手放在她的肩膀上，說看起來很好Rua在醫院裡絕對可以，你怎麼去睡覺，我們明天可以去看看Rua 。然後，她看著我，自信地點了點頭，然後又出門，然後她說要留在這裡，我不介意，所以說你可以睡在一個o


End file.
